Decorative lights are often mounted around windows during festive occasions, notably over Christmas. These lights are often small, "mini-light" strings in sequence on flexible wires. In most cases, mounting the lights involves stretching the wires around a window and fastening the strings in place with tape, tacks or hooks. This is a laborious process and does not always yield reliable or aesthetically pleasing results.
One attempt to solve this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,028 issued Aug. 6, 1996, to T. Christoper Carlin. The patent discloses a channel with convergent sides that clamp onto the bulb sockets. This channel has limited utility since only the base is flat and can be used for mounting the string. It is not useful, for example, where there is no flat surface perpendicular to and surrounding a window pane. Installation of the lighting string in the closed channel with the lights at uniform spacings may also prove problematic.
The present invention is concerned with a system that ameliorates the problems of the prior art.